Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to deploying and utilizing a dynamic record identification and analysis computer system with event monitoring components.
Computers are playing increasingly important roles in the daily lives of many people. For example, businesses and consumers are increasingly relying on computer hardware and software for a variety of purposes. Some computer systems may be utilized by organizations and other entities to maintain client information and/or support client-facing operations. As these systems are used to maintain ever-growing amounts of client information, it may be increasingly important to ensure the safety and security of such information. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to ensure the safety and security of such information while also optimizing the efficient and effective technical operations of such systems.